A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to topical skin care compositions.
B. Description of Related Art
Ageing, chronic exposure to adverse environmental factors, malnutrition, fatigue, etc., can change the visual appearance, physical properties, or physiological functions of skin in ways that are considered visually undesirable. Examples of such changes include reduced skin elasticity, reduced skin firmness, increased sagging of the skin, development of lines and wrinkles, development of pits or nodules in skin, development of age spots, dry skin, etc. Current products on the market either do not provide a sufficient treatment option or require a multitude of different compositions to treat these physiological changes to skin.